


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But at least the ending is happy, Cheesy as fuck title, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't think of one, Implied Jamex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pretend they have accents, Sappy Ending, Time Skips, brief mentions of smut, mentions of drinking, mentions of drug usage, milex - Freeform, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has always liked when Alex sat on his lap, for a variety of reasons. (Aka a brief retelling of Alex and Miles' relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistakes Were Made For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brbie/gifts), [arcticsynergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticsynergy/gifts).



> Hello! This is based on a anon message I had received on tumblr, in which I was asked to write about Alex sitting in Miles' lap, and why Miles enjoyed it so much. This whole concept really got away from me, and what I originally intended to be a drabble ended up being a 3,000+ word fic. (Of course.) I have no idea if this is anything like the anon had wanted, but I do hope that everyone enjoys it anyway. Also, happy late birthday to the lovely Brbie, as this is also a little gift for her. :) (Also, I truly have no idea why it has the weird days of the week theme, I started this at four in the morning and just kind of went with it.)
> 
> *Quick note: The time line is a bit skewed here in order to work with the story. Alex doesn't move to New York until late 2009, and Miles' debut album is Don't Forget Who You Are, while Colour of the Trap becomes his second release. This isn't mentioned in the story itself, but you'll see why I'm mentioning it here later on. :) <3333

It happened for the first time on a Sunday evening. Miles remembers this because earlier in the day he had woken up to the sounds of church bells ringing, reminding him of the same ring in his ears after stepping off of whatever stage he and The Little Flames played on that night. Those performances all remain a blur in Miles' mind; a brief snippet of his past life. He does, however, clearly remember every show put on by Arctic Monkeys all those years ago. Well, he'd be lying if he said his memories included all of the boys in the band; as they really only focused on the frontman of the group.  
  
Alex was glowing on that particular Sunday; his eyes shining under the spot lights as he watched the crowd in front of him. He also made sure to pay attention to his one man audience at the side of the stage, as he did every night. The two had recently become an item, though it still remained a secret for the most part. They resorted to cuddles in the back of tour buses when everyone else was passed out, and frantic kisses exchanged anywhere they could snag a spare second alone.  
  
Alex's eyes were even more radiant later on that night, when the pair were sat on an old motel bed. Their management had been able to book them rooms, though each contained two double beds, thus requiring they share. That detail didn't matter to the two of them, and the second bed in their room was left entirely untouched. Miles had turned the telly on in hopes of finding something halfway decent to watch, though the thought was soon abandoned in favor of Alex's mouth against his.  
  
At first, Alex was too shy to do much more than peck at Miles' lips, but he quickly warmed up, and Miles soon found himself being kissed with a ferocity he never knew the other boy possessed. Soft sighs turned into muffled moans, and before Miles knew it, Alex had crawled into his lap in search of added intimacy. His face was cradled between Alex's steady hands, and Miles reached up to run his own through the older boy's fringe. Miles quite liked Alex's hair, even if the cut itself was short and a bit uneven. He admired how soft it was, and often would entertain the thought of his lover growing it long one day.  
  
If you were to ask Miles what his favorite part about that day was, he'd tell you it was the feeling of Alex's body so close to his own for the entire night.  
  
\-------  
  
It was on a Monday night the following year when it reoccured. Miles couldn't tell you how many times Alex had decided Miles' lap was his dedicated chair since that first night, though he could say that this time was much different to the one a year prior.  
  
It was in another hotel room, though the room was much nicer; and with only one bed. Alex cashed in on one of the many perks from making two wildly successful albums and ensured he got his own room. Miles had spent the day wandering around a festival with Alex, walking just close enough for their hands to occasionally brush. Miles would tickle his fingers against Alex's palm each time, and delighted in the quiet giggles that filled his ears from it. Arctic Monkeys played in the early evening, and Miles stood proudly from the side for the entire show. By this time the other members were well aware of their relationship, and only laughed as Alex jumped into Miles' arms as soon as their set was finished.  
  
There was a fire that burned inside of Alex that night, one that Miles was unfamiliar with. As soon as their hotel room door was shut, he found himself pinned to the wall as Alex's kisses took the breath right out of him. A trail of clothes started there, and ended at the edge of the bed where Alex pushed Miles down, and swiftly climbed on top of him. He couldn't say for sure the exact moment it happened, but Miles soon felt his length surrounded by a familiar tight heat, with an equally familiar boy gasping above him.  
  
It certainly wasn't the first time they made love, but it was the first time in this position. Miles quickly deemed it his new favorite, and smiled as Alex laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to his hips. Alex whined when Miles later withdrew one of his hands, though quickly forgave him once he realized it was only to bring him closer to the edge. They had their first simultaneous orgasm that night, and Miles soon found himself drifting off with his face pressed into Alex's hair.  
  
When asked to recall why he had such fond memories of that day, Miles always thought back to how Alex felt in his arms, and replied that it was the day he knew he had fallen in love.  
  
\------------  
  
Fast forward to a Tuesday morning that following spring, and you would witness the first time the couple were outwardly affectionate in the public eye. They spent a couple of weeks in France the previous summer recording their debut album as a duo act, and now were doing their first promotional interview for it. They didn't mean to be so open about their relationship at that time, and would have been more careful if it weren't for Alex's poor mood.  
  
Miles wasn't sure what exactly had made his boyfriend so disgruntled; all he knew was that he had been completely out of sync with Alex all morning, which was very unlike them. He hated seeing Alex unhappy, and became determined to get him to smile as soon as possible. Miles had a rough start, his only responses ending up being one word answers or brief shrugging of shoulders. He grew more frustrated with Alex's childish behavior, and once he looked around and confirmed the interviewer hadn't arrived yet, he pulled the elder into his lap.  
  
He fought Miles at first, thrashing around and demanding he be let go of, but quickly found himself melting into Miles' embrace. All the fight rapidly left Alex's body and was replaced with only fondness and apologies. He finally admitted his grumpy mood was simply a result of a restless sleep the previous night, much to Miles' relief. It was a few moments later when the pair were sharing a kiss that the interviewer walked in.  
  
Alex resembled a lobster almost instantly, while Miles froze up like a statue. The man slowly looked back and forth between the two of them as Alex sheepishly slid off of Miles' lap. You could practically see the dollar signs in the man's eyes, and Miles was almost ready to walk out right then and there, deciding only to stay for the sake of their fans.  
  
Just as they expected, one of the first questions asked was whether or not their relationship was more than friends and band mates. Miles sat in silence as he tried to articulate a halfway decent answer, and was shocked when he felt Alex reaching out for his hand, along with his soft voice confirming that they were indeed together.  
  
From that day on, whenever Miles saw that clip playing on television or floating around the web, he always smiled as he remembered the warmth he felt from finally being able to hold his boyfriend's hand in public.  
  
\---------  
  
It was on a rainy November afternoon the following year when Miles decided he hated Wednesdays. He could pinpoint exactly when things started to fall apart, and it began right after Alex left Miles behind in England to record the Monkeys' third album in America. Alex started to slowly drift away, and Miles could almost feel his lover slipping through his fingers right in front of him. He knew at first it was just the drugs Alex exposed himself to during those lonely nights out in the desert, but quickly caught on that there may have been something else as well. Even worse, he began to wonder if it was actually a someone, rather than a something.  
  
Alex vehemently denied it when Miles brought it up, the two of them sat on opposite sides of their couch in the London flat they bought together at the end of the previous year. His hair had grown much longer, the soft curls brushing against his shoulders and face as he adamantly shook his head in denial. Miles remembered early days when he pictured how the look would suit Alex, and found mild satisfaction in now knowing he was every bit of lovely as he imagined he'd be. He might have mentioned it if it weren't for the blossoming feeling of bitterness towards the other man.  
  
Miles fell silent and instead chose to watch the rain fall outside. It was when the first clap of thunder sounded that Alex crawled into his lap and threw his arms around him; clinging to Miles with everything he had. Miles said nothing, only slipped his arms around Alex's waist just as he always did, though this time he didn't feel the same rush of blood like he used to. Instead he felt an impending doom, and he sensed it was why Alex was holding him as tightly as he was.  
  
When Miles finally did speak, he suggested the elder go ahead and move to New York City like he had been contemplating for the past few months, though without Miles in tow, as his original plan included. Lightening flashed throughout the flat as Alex's bottom lip began to quiver, and his eyes started a rainstorm of their own. Alex frantically pressed his lips to every inch of Miles' face, shakily whispering 'I love you' between each kiss, and Miles wasn't able to tell the difference between the saliva from his mouth and the tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
The stabbing in his heart didn't come until Alex broke down into sobs and wailed that Miles was the only one, that he and the blond lad Miles was suspicious of were only mates, just as they always had been since childhood. Miles might have believed him if he weren't painfully aware that Alex only got this hysterical when he had a guilty conscience. After the realization hit him, Miles was unable to distinguish which tears came from whose eyes.  
  
Even now, whenever Miles was given a reminder of that day, he said nothing, only grimaced and reached for the nearest liquor bottle.  
  
\-----------  
  
His heart remained dormant until a Thursday evening in the early summer of 2011. A month prior he had received an unexpected phone call from Matt, in which he informed him of a couple of homecoming shows the Monkeys were playing in Sheffield to celebrate the release of their fourth album. It was even more unexpected that Matt had asked Miles to be one of the opening acts for both days, and even join them onstage in order to play guitar for 505, something he hadn't done in over a year and a half. When Miles became speechless by the offer, the only words that came out of Matt's mouth were, “He's still madly in love with you. Hasn't even attempted to try and move on.”  
  
It was enough to make Miles agree without a second thought.  
  
Miles didn't see him until mid performance on the first day of the festival, when he happened to take a quick peek over at the side stage. There he stood between Matt and Nick, looking just as he remembered him, and yet entirely different as well. It seemed that during their separation, he truly grew into a man, no longer the boy Miles once knew.  
  
He had gotten a hair cut, though still had dark locks framing his more defined face, his fringe falling into those wide eyes that Miles adored. His clothes were now form fitting, and showed off the bit of muscle he had gained on his chest and arms, while the tightness of his jeans flaunted his toned thighs and bum. What really captured Miles' attention, however, was the way Alex still had that hazy look of love in his eyes, and a shy smile adorning his face as he watched Miles' every move. Miles couldn't remember the last time he put on a show as a good as that one had been.  
  
Though they exchanged glances at every available moment, they didn't get a chance to really speak to each other until later that night at a local pub. At first, Miles remained firmly planted between Matt and George, his friend and guitarist for his current solo project. As the night wore on, he ended up sitting alone in a back booth, though not for long. He felt Alex's presence before he saw it, from the way he casually slid into the booth beside him, as if they hadn't spent the past eighteen months apart from one another with minimal contact.  
  
“I bought your record the day it were released, you know. I forced the lads to listen to it twice in a row; I couldn't help meself. It's bloody brilliant, that... I were so proud watching you out there today, looking better than ever.”  
  
Miles looked up to meet Alex's eyes, and felt a stirring in his chest at the intensity of the other man's gaze. Unsure of how to react, he decided to dodge Alex's compliments in favor of giving some of his own. “Well, look at you, out there doing it all for the fourth time, and still just as successful as you were during the first. I bought your record too. Well done, mate. I think these are some of your finest lyrics.” he replied, finding comfort in the fact that he was still able to make Alex's cheeks turn pink with just a few words.  
  
Miles' confidence soon wavered as he felt Alex lightly stroke his hand under the table, leaning in so close their bodies pressed together as he murmured, “They're all about you. The love songs, at least. I tried to write about something else, but somehow in the end it all lead me back to you.” When Miles remained silent, Alex interlocked their fingers as he wrapped his free arm around Miles' shoulders. “I'm still yours, Miles. Even if you don't want me... I'll always be yours. I can't ever imagine allowing my heart to be held in anyone else's hands.”  
  
Miles forgot everything in that moment; the past, the present, and pulled Alex into his lap and kissed him with so much force that Alex gasped into his mouth. Miles didn't care that they were in the middle of a pub, all that mattered was the way Alex whispered, “I love you so much, Mi. I never stopped.” between fevered kisses, and the way his heart finally began beating once more.  
  
The thought of that night still made a swarm of butterflies flutter deep within Miles' stomach; and he remembered that it was the day he realized his home was Alex's arms, after feeling lost for so long.  
  
\----------  
  
It was a warm Friday evening in June of 2013 when Arctic Monkeys headlined Glastonbury for the second time around. They put on a hell of a show, and Miles had never felt more proud of the four men. He stood and watched from the side, and sang along with the other band members' significant others. Alex had a new found confidence in his stage presence, along with a Elvis Presley style quiff that had become his trademark. Miles' heart raced each time Alex looked his way, and nerves pooled in the pit of his stomach over what was to come.  
  
Alex called him to the stage to perform 505, and the two of them embraced as Miles handed over a cigarette to the elder. He mouthed a quick 'I love you' to Miles before starting off the track, and the crowd went wild as they played through the song they all knew so well. (Except for Alex on occasion, when he happened to forget the words.) As the music came to a close, Miles grew even more anxious. He patted his pocket to double check he had what he needed, and he chewed on his bottom lip as they all shuffled off of the stage.  
  
They later gathered at a nearby bar to celebrate the success of their performance, along with the addition of it being Alex's mother's birthday. The table buzzed with excitement, and Miles watched as Alex talked everyone's ears off; something he only did in the presence of those closest to him. He paused only when Miles suddenly stood up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
Miles tried to think of the speech he had prepared for this moment, but was unable to recall a single word of it. He hoped his mindless babbling made sense to those around him, and he soon reached into his pocket for the ring he had bought a month ago and turned towards Alex. He felt confused at first when Alex's eyes filled with tears as he asked if he would marry him, but was relieved to discover they were only out of joy.  
  
After many rounds of congratulations and hugs exchanged, Alex insisted on sitting on Miles' lap, rather than his own chair. He also refused to refer to Miles as anything other than, 'his fiancé', adoring the way the word rolled off of his tongue. Miles swore that Alex kissed him every two minutes for the rest of the evening, and whispered 'I love you' into his ear every five.  
  
Miles thought back to that night as the happiest of his entire life, and filled with warmth as he found the meaning of forever in Alex's eyes.  
  
\---------  
  
That feeling lived on until the last Saturday of July 2015; when the night of the proposal was downgraded to the second happiest day of Miles' life. He never thought much on what his wedding day would be like, though he was certain it was one that any fairy tale princess would be envious of. Miles had never seen Alex smile so much, and it was a memory he wanted imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in sight as Alex carefully recited his vows, just as Miles had suspected would happen. He later did the same himself at the reception when he surprised his now husband with a song he had written for the occasion. He wasn't even able to properly set his guitar down before Alex had flung himself into Miles' arms.  
  
When they were in the process of planning their special day, Alex had rolled his eyes at his mother's suggestion for giving each guest a small bell to ring whenever they wanted the couple to kiss, though did it anyway to make her drop it. Miles laughed as Alex quietly admitted during dinner how happy he was that they went through with it, since it gave him an excuse to frequently shower Miles in kisses. They both forgot anyone else was there when they had their first dance, which went from actual dancing to the couple standing in the middle of the dance floor and slowly swaying back and forth mid-song.  
  
Everyone was good and drunk by nine o'clock, and the evening turned into more of a dance party, rather than a wedding reception. The couple watched on in amusement for awhile before slipping away outside. Miles sat on the top step leading towards the entrance, and Alex happily took his usual place on Miles' lap. They held each other tightly as Miles softly sang into Alex's ear, grinning as the elder buried his face in the crook of Miles' neck.  
  
He ran his fingers through Alex's surprisingly gel free hair, and was brought back to that first night they spent together in a cheap motel room. He couldn't believe it had been ten years since then, and that the awkward, endearingly shy boy he had met all those years ago was now the same man he had the privilege of holding in his arms for the rest of his life.  
  
Miles could never choose his favorite part from that day, though would excitedly tell anyone who asked that it was right there on those steps when he let go of any fear of the future, now that he knew he'd always have his soul mate by his side.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
